seekerssharefandomcom-20200214-history
Manulik: The Journey Begins
WARNING! You may only edit this page if you are fixing sentences, or other minor things. You may NOT add any new content. Manulik[[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear]] Chapter 1 - Manulik Manulik awoke as a bird started chirping. Elenik, my mother, was already awake talking to my brother, Nikiluk, about how he should hunt rabbits. "Good morning," I said as I walked toward them. I never was a morning person. Always yawning all morning. Always waking up after the birds come out. "Breakfast-time!" shouted Nikuluk, "I call the first fish!" He jumped in the water and made a huge splash, rolled around, and jumped out. "Burr!!! The water is cold!" said Nikiluk. "Stop!" scolded Elenik, "You'll scare the salmon away, and then we'll have no food!" She walked out into the river and stared at the water. A salmon swan by, quick as silver, but Mother attacked and caught it. "Mine!!!" yelled Nikiluk. Mother just looked at him. She walked over to me and dropped the salmon in front of Manulik. "I thought this was Nikiluk's?" said Manulik, very confused. "Nikiluk will learn patients young one," said Elenik, "Now eat, you need your strength. You guys are almost ready to learn to hunt and make dens. But for now, I will do all the hunting." "I'll be the best hunter on Bear Snout Mountain." said Nikiluk, I'll catch the rabbits, squirrels, and other prey for you guys." Manulik took a mouthful of salmon. It was the juiciest thing he'd ever tasted! It wasn't his favorite food though. He still liked squirrel better. Suddenly, as if the spirits had read his mind, a large ground squirrel jumped out of the bushes and ran right toward him. Manulik sprang up and jumped at the squirrel. His claw sunk into delicious, juicy meat. "I caught it mama! I caught it!" shouted Manulik. Pride surging through his pelt. I caught my own ground squirrel! "Well done Manulik! You'll make a wonderful hunter, said Elenik, Let's go up to the lake, I want to show you something." Chapter 3 - Manulik As they reached the bottom of the mountain several bear-lengths away from their den, a large lake came into view. "Okay kids, this is the big surprise!" said Elenik excitedly, "Come look!" As they neared the lake, a large pile came into view. But it wasn't a pile at all, it was a pile of 3 brown bears! There were two cubs watching there mother catch fish. One stared very intently at his mother while the other one was watching butterflies and other animals. "Keep back kids!" Elenik growled, "We don't need to be seen!" They quickly crept to the other side of the lake where some sticks were. "I'm gonna teach you two to hunt and swim," said Elenik. Manulik had never been in a lake before, only rivers. "What do we do while swimming? asked Manulik. "You have to kick your back and front legs rapidly to propel yourself forward," replied Elenik, "I will demonstrate." Elenik jumped into the water and moved her legs back and forth until she was a couple bear-lengths out into the lake. "Now you try, Manulik!" Manulik jumped into the water and immediately started kicking his legs. But it did no good. He sunk to the bottom. Terrified, Manulik started panicking and kept getting water in his eyes. Then a powerful set of teeth bit into the scruff of his neck and pulled him out. As he turned around to thank his savior, he his mother came running toward him. "Manulik! Manulik! Are you okay? said Elenik. She started licking his face to make him move. "I noticed he sunk so I ran to help as quick as I could," said the stranger, "I'm just glad he's alive." "Thank-you," said Manulik, "What's your name?" As curious as he was, he hid behind Elenik. "My name's Oka, little one," said Oka, "And these are my cubs Toklo and Tobi. They're about your age. Well we'd better be off. I've got to catch some prey for us. Bye!" As she left, a pang of sadness washed over him. Why couldn't they stay? Maybe Toklo, Tobi, Nikiluk, and him could be friends? "Now I don't want you two near that family," said Elenik from behind him, "They may be nice, but they're dangerous. Now let's go back to the den. That's enough training for one night." As they headed back to their den, Manulik looked around to find the family. He finally found them heading toward a large tree farther up the mountain. They finally arrived at the den. Elenik dug a hole for them to crawl through into the den and they all got inside and she sealed the opening. Elenik and Nikiluk quickly drifted off to sleep. Manulik couldn't though. He was too busy thinking of the mother bear and her cubs. One day I want to meet those cubs, he thought. But as he thought, sleep crept up on him until finally he was fast asleep. End of Online Sample Category:Manulik Books Category:Fanfictions